The Flower of Love
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: After Cupid returns from his vacation, he finds a little surprise waiting for him at home. Sequel to Live for the Chase.


**The Flower of Love**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**This story is a sequel to 'Live for the Chase', therefore contains CupidxJuandissimo. Don't like, don't read.**

…

It was a common fact that Cupid loved roses.

Roses were the symbol of love, after all (other then hearts and, of course, Cupid himself). Red roses, especially. He was always delighted to receive roses from admirers or see them get delivered to someone out of love. However, he was nothing but surprised when someone working on the cruise delivered to him a bouquet of red roses, saying someone had told him to deliver them to Cupid. Had one of his fans stalked him all this way to deliver flowers? Flattering, but creepy. Nevertheless, Cupid accepted them. There was a note hidden in the flowers and Cupid took it out, lifting his sunglasses off of his eyes to read the message. As his light blue eyes scanned the words, he raised an eyebrow.

_Lo siento. _

He couldn't understand a word it said! Still, it looked quite nice. The handwriting was fancy and curled, written in fresh, black ink. It looked nice so Cupid stuffed the note back into the flowers. He leaned in and breathed in their scent. Ah, sweet. Just the way all roses should be. Smiling, he put his sunglasses back on and leaned back in his chair. See? Juandissimo hadn't given him flowers before.

Cupid's smile dropped. _Juandissimo. _Cupid didn't even want to think about him right now. After their recent argument, Cupid wasn't sure where their relationship stood. He didn't know whether they'd broken up or not, despite the fact that _he _was the one who had started the actual argument itself. Well, _Juandissimo _had caused the problem, so it was _his _fault! Cupid had nothing to apologize for. Juandissimo was the one who needed to beg for forgiveness.

Cupid hadn't actually said he'd broken up with Juandissimo. He had just poofed himself out of there before Juandissimo could say anything else. Why should he let Juandissimo make up more excuses? Juandissimo had chosen his little 'favourite' and it obviously wasn't Cupid. So, what?

Cupid sighed through his nose. It was the last day of his cruise, so he had to try and enjoy himself. He'd think about his treacherous maybe-ex-lover later. Now, he was having 'Cupid time'.

…

It was a simply fabulous day in Fairy World when Cupid got back.

He got back in the evening, some time around seven o'clock, probably. His suitcase was held in one hand and the bouquet of roses in the other. He still didn't know who had sent them but he decided to let them continue to send him flowers (if that was what they were planning to do) and let them reveal themselves later - if they wanted. Whether they wanted to or not, Cupid would be glad to receive more roses. Make his house look even better then it already did.

As Cupid neared his front door, now dressed in his usual pink suit and diaper, he paused. There, on his doorstep, was another bouquet of roses. He raised an eyebrow and put his suitcase down, floating over to the flowers and picking them up. Another one? Well, looks like he had a secret admirer! Cool! Cupid dug his hand inside the flowers for a note. The thorns had been cut off, he discovered as he found the little card. He pulled out the eggshell white card and read the message in black ink.

_Bienvenido a casa._

Again, no idea. Cupid raised an eyebrow. He didn't quite recognise the language, but it seemed quite familiar. Shrugging, he stuffed the note back in to the bouquet and smelled the flowers, then sighed happily. What a way to come home! Cupid dug his hand into his pocket and brought out his love heart shaped key, pushing it into the lock and twisting it. The double doors to his mansion were unlocked and Cupid threw one of them open. "_I'm home!" _He sang out, dropping his suitcase and flowers on to small table next to him. There was utter and complete silence.

Well, _that _was unexpected.

The last time he'd returned home from holiday, his cherubs had practically stampeded him (because, apparently, they just _loved _to work. Good. They should). This time, his cherubs were no where to be found and it was all silent. Cupid raised an eyebrow. Candles had been placed everywhere - on the tables, the banisters for the stairs, even some on the floor! - and all of them were lit; little flames dancing upon thin sticks of wick. They filled the air with the smell of vanilla and coffee and Cupid breathed it in. Vanilla and coffee were two of his favourite things! If he weren't so suspicious, he would've probably just sat there and smell the air. As Cupid observed the area, he failed to notice someone's hand shut the door Cupid had entered through - that is, until he heard it shut. The God of Love jumped in fright. Slowly and carefully, he turned and expected to see some sort of serial killer or a thief.

Instead, he saw his maybe-ex-lover.

Juandissimo Magnifico was standing next to the doorway and, surprisingly, had his hair down for once, black locks flowing down his shoulders. His arm was still extended, palm pressed onto the door that had just shut. He was grinning at him in a way that was…sexy. "Hola, Cupido."

Cupid frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Juandissimo, what is this?"

Juandissimo didn't reply and simply straightened himself. He brought his free hand out from behind his back and placed the object sideways between his teeth. A red rose with its thorns cut off. Cupid's eyes widened ever so slightly at the recognizable flower. Juandissimo then took up a dance position - arms bent, his left arm looking as though it was about to wrap around his waist and his right arm bent above his head. As he clicked his fingers, Latin music began to play throughout Cupid's mansion. The God of Love looked around, trying to figure out where the music was coming from, then turned back to Juandissimo. Juandissimo smirked the best he could with the rose in his mouth and danced over to Cupid, then gently took his hand. Cupid pulled his hand away. "No. Don't. Stop it."

Juandissimo didn't stop, however, and simply took his hand once more. Cupid had the right mind to try and tear his hand away, but Juandissimo pulled him forward so that their chests were almost touching; a surprisingly insistent arm wrapped around his waist to keep him. Cupid stared at him. Juandissimo grinned through the rose. Cupid frowned slightly. If Juandissimo thought that a quick dance would solve everything, he had another thing coming. Although…it was nice. He could already feel his anger melting away - just slightly - and, judging by the look on Juandissimo's face, he could sense it too.

Juandissimo gently pulled Cupid along as he danced, urging him with his purple eyes that simply whispered comforting words. Juandissimo gently spun Cupid around and Cupid was almost ashamed to say he blushed (Pfft. He was the God of Love! He didn't blush over people. People blushed over _him_). Juandissimo lowered them both into a dip. "Juan -" Cupid began, but Juandissimo put an index finger over his lips. The rule was clear: no talking. Juandissimo pulled them back up and the true dancing began.

They did everything. Juandissimo spun him, twirled him around, picked him up and spun, swayed; the works. Cupid was secretly a sucker for such things. He blamed his mother for making him watch all of those romantic films when he was young. Of course, then again, maybe they were a part of his 'training'. Somewhere along the way, Cupid began to actually dance with him. Juandissimo had widened his grin. Obviously, it was all part of some plan. Oh, well. It was a good plan.

Then it all snapped back. All the flirting Juandissimo did (that _wasn't _with him), the almost-cheating he'd done while Cupid was on vacation and the fact that he hadn't even tried to apologize when Cupid confronted him. He'd just given him a lousy box of chocolates (which didn't even contain _caramel, _as Cupid had discovered while on his cruise). Juandissimo lowered them into another dip, looking into Cupid's eyes, and pulled them both back up. Their chests were closer this time. Cupid blushed when he felt Juandissimo's hand on a certain part of his body - a body part that just a _little _bit lower then the small of his back. Juandissimo grinned through the rose, obviously thinking he'd succeeded in his plan to get Cupid to forgive him, but Cupid's anger was back and he pushed Juandissimo away. Juandissimo raised an eyebrow and stared at him confusedly, removing the flower from his mouth. "Mi amor?"

Cupid's eyes flickered to the rose in Juandissimo's hand. He recognized the blood-red colour, the spaces where all the thorns should be. And Juandissimo - he hadn't spoken English. He'd spoken Spanish. Cupid _knew _that the language was familiar. "It was _you!_" He exclaimed. "You're the one who sent me the flowers! And the notes - they were in _Spanish._"

Juandissimo grinned. "Si. Oh, mi amor -" He stepped forward and reached out for him, but Cupid stepped back. Juandissimo tilted his head. "Mi amor?"

"I am _not _your _amor._" Cupid snapped, crossing his arms angrily and turning away; his back facing the Spanish fairy. "I thought we established that."

"Oh, Cupid. Don't tell me you are still angry about that."

Cupid scowled. "What do you mean 'don't tell you'? Of _course _I'm still mad. You thought flowers and a dance would solve it all?"

Juandissimo's face fell. Honestly, yes, he had thought that would work. He knew what Cupid was like. He liked sappy displays of affection. But maybe, this time, Juandissimo had gone a bit far with his flirting toward Wanda. Maybe _that _was why Cupid still hadn't forgiven him. "Mi amor, please. Why do you doubt my affections?"

"Maybe it's because I don't like the fact you still flirt with that shrill-voiced chocoholic."

Juandissimo's shoulders sagged. "I haven't talked to Wanda since you left."

"I find that hard to believe."

Juandissimo's brow creased. "Mi amor, what will I have to do to win back your heart? Get down on one knee?"

Cupid scoffed. "Oh, please. Like you'd ever do t -" He paused as he looked over his shoulder and saw Juandissimo kneeling. Cupid turned away again. Yeah, ok, so he went to his knees. S-So?

Juandissimo gently took hold of Cupid's hand. "Cupid, I've missed you more then the sun misses the dawn." He kissed his the back of the God's hand.

Cupid's anger began to melt. Oh, come on! The guy was on his _knees! Kissing _his _hand! _Cupid forced a frown back onto his face. 'Sun misses the dawn', pah! That was probably another line he'd used on Wanda before.

"I know," Juandissimo said. "I will make pancakes for you every morning - coffee too."

Cupid snorted. "You and I both know you're a horrible cook so, technically, you just threatened me."

Juandissimo's face fell. He'd been this desperate before. After he and Wanda first broke up, he had been desperate to get her back. He'd sent flowers and serenaded her (well, what do you expect? Singing was who he was! It was the _magic _of his _soul!_), despite her protective father. He hadn't been afraid (well, ok, maybe a little). The desperateness was back. Had his feelings for Cupid really elevated that high? To the same level as his feelings for Wanda? Obviously, they had because here he was, on his knees; practically begging for Cupid to take him back. "Mi amor," Juandissimo tried again. Ok, if _this _didn't work, he didn't know what would. "when you are not here, my heart - and my sexy muscles -" He flexed, his shirt ripping. He poofed another one back on in seconds. " - ache for you."

Cupid's frown dropped completely off of his face. Well…_that _was probably the most romantic thing he'd ever heard - and he had heard a _lot _of romantic things in his life. But…surely, Juandissimo couldn't have meant that. Of course, then again, Cupid (of all people) had managed to get Juandissimo Magnifico on his knees, half-begging for forgiveness. Not many people could do such a thing. Cupid almost felt proud. Slowly, the God of Love looked over his shoulder at the Spanish fairy. "…Really?"

"Si."

Cupid stared at him for a few moments, checking if he really meant it. The past few days slipped through his mind. The flowers, the notes written in Spanish - all leading up to this. There were moments of silence, then Cupid smiled.

Juandissimo slowly smiled back, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Get up," Cupid said and Juandissimo picked himself up. Cupid turned to him then wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him in a way that certainly told Juandissimo that he'd been forgiven. Juandissimo wrapped an arm around Cupid's waist. When Cupid pulled back, he put his hands on Juandissimo's chest. The God of Love smiled at him sweetly then leaned up for a kiss. What he failed to realize, as he shut his eyes, was that Juandissimo put the rose back between his teeth. As Cupid's lips neared Juandissimo's, the Spanish fairy used his tongue to push the rose in between Cupid's teeth. Cupid's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the red flower then up at Juandissimo, who just grinned. Cupid's eyes became half-lidded and he removed the rose from his mouth, holding it in one hand as he leaned in and joined their lips in a kiss - which Juandissimo gladly returned.

All was perfect. The Latin music continued to play, even though the couple had stopped dancing. The mixed scents of the candles still invaded their noses, as well as each other's scents - Juandissimo's musky aroma and Cupid's sweet scent. Chocolate and something Cupid couldn't quite place his finger on was all they could taste.

When they finally pulled apart, Juandissimo pressed his forehead to Cupid's. Cupid grinned, almost nervously, and blushed. "I never got to ask you," Juandissimo said. "How was your cruise?"

"Fabulous." Cupid replied. "Cold drinks, limbo contest, buffet and I got a massage." He continued happily.

Juandissimo paused as he heard the last part. As far as he knew, he was the only one who'd ever given Cupid a massage and he was all too used to hearing the God sigh happily or tell him to move his hands slightly. But the thought of someone else doing that to Cupid - touching him in such a way - made an almost unfamiliar emotion develop in his stomach. He'd have to massage him sometime soon - make the negative feeling go away. "But it's good to be back." Cupid added.

What the men failed to notice, however, was that there were several pairs of eyes staring at them from the doorway.

"I told ya they were dating," One of the cherubs said.

"Carl, you owe me fifty bucks." Another called quietly.

"Doesn't the boss look happy?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Should we tell his mom?"

The cherubs looked at the one that had spoken. They all paused in thought. One of their jobs was to inform Cupid's parents (more specifically, his mother) on how he was doing. His mother was almost unbearably protective of him (it was a wonder she allowed him to move out) and hearing about her son dating a man who flirted with women in Cupid's presence probably wasn't the best. "…No." One of the cherubs replied. "Not yet, anyway."

They all nodded in agreement, then turned and floated away. It was probably best to give the couple some space.

…

A few weeks later, the God of Love and the Spanish fairy were out in Fairy World shopping (well, it was more Cupid who was doing the shopping. Juandissimo was just the extra pair of hands). Juandissimo stood outside of a clothes shop almost impatiently, waiting for Cupid to finish. The store itself was actually kinda girly, so it was perfect for Cupid.

Everything, so far, had gotten better between the two. They'd spent time together - in and out of Cupid's mansion - and Juandissimo had gotten better at controlling himself in front of Wanda (at least, a little). He'd seen her the week before while out with the pink-haired God and Cupid had given him a look that said 'go on then'. But the Spanish fairy had managed to gain enough self-control to take hold of Cupid's wrist and offer coffee. Cupid had been confused, but accepted the offer nonetheless and even looked over his shoulder as they floated off. It was a start.

Juandissimo frowned slightly. If Fairy World knew of he and Cupid, would they be bothered at all? Probably. Not in a disapproving way, but more because of how many women fancied both Juandissimo and Cupid. Just imagine how much heartbreak and hatred that would cause. Anti-Cupid would probably run out of arrows! They'd probably accuse Cupid of using one of his love arrows on Juandissimo. Of course, then again, how long could they go on with their relationship as a secret? Not much longer, probably. Cupid was getting impatient about it, Juandissimo could tell. He had to stop himself from holding Juandissimo's hand in public or kissing him. And not even Juandissimo wanted that.

The doors to the store opened and Cupid floated out, shopping bags in both hands. "Hey, Juan, you won't believe what I found in the -" He didn't get to finish, however, because Juandissimo - so full of these 'coming out' thoughts - had grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. Cupid's eyes widened - maybe by the surprise or maybe because he remembered where they were. Nevertheless, he gladly returned the kiss, closing his eyes. The bags fell from his grasp as he put his hands to Juandissimo's chest.

They heard several gasps as fairies stopped and stared. One of the nearby girls even fainted. Cupid was the first to pull away because the curiosity had gotten to him. "Uh…We're in public." He reminded him.

"Si. And I do not care." Juandissimo replied ever so smoothly.

Cupid stared at him, blinking. The purple eyes in front of him held the truth: Juandissimo really didn't care anymore. Cupid smiled widely and was _this close _to squealing. He hugged Juandissimo tightly (almost knocking him over) and grinned. Yes! _Finally! _Oh, Cupid so desperately wanted to stick his tongue out at the women who were currently scowling at him; broken-hearted at the loss of Juandissimo.

Juandissimo smirked and helped Cupid pick up his shopping, then kissed the pink-haired God's cheek. The Spanish fairy floated down the street with him, heading in the direction of Cupid's mansion.

Cupid and Juandissimo did something they had never done before - they held hands in public.

…

**Author's note:**

**DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO WRITE THIS THING?! _Seriously. _So much bloody writer's block. I would open up the document and just sit there, _staring at it. _Stupid thing…Oh, God, the _title…_**

**This one-shot…I have mixed emotions about this thing. Its prequel I've warmed up to but this one…Meh. Perhaps I should stick to writing short one-shots rather then long ones with actual plots and I'm pretty sure I've made them OOC. I do, however, enjoy Cupid's line "You and I both know you're a horrible cook so, technically, you just threatened me." And the ending…Ending's cute.**

**Tis true that nearly all of this story was based upon Juandissimo's line "Mi amor, when you are not here, my heart - and my sexy muscles - ache for you." And, yes, Juandissimo has said that 'sun misses the dawn' line to Wanda before, in the episode 'Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary'.**

**FUN FACT!: Live for the Chase was originally called Problems in Love. Yeah cause, apparently, I need one of _those titles. _**

**Oh, yeah. The cherubs totally bet on Cupid's love life. Hey, they need _something _to do when they're not working.**

**Oh! By the way, for anyone who doesn't know what the Spanish says (and can't be bothered to look it up), the first note says 'I'm sorry' and the second one says 'Welcome home'. I've only had one lesson of Spanish in my entire life so, naturally, I often don't have a clue what Juandissimo is saying when he speaks Spanish in the show. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this…thing. : )**


End file.
